Intoxicated
by Conspiraty
Summary: Adrien has feelings for Marinette, and he doesn't know if she returns those feelings. Their movie marathon Friday is coming up, and he isn't sure how he's gonna be able to control himself. What happens things go toward the right direction? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. (RATED M FOR A REASON. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT 18!)


**Conspiraty** : Hey chickies! So first, I changed my pen name! I felt that the last one wasn't really me so I wanted to change it lol. I have actually used this one a couple times, and I came up with it when I fell in love with conspiracy theories, and I simply changed the c to a T lol. So there's that. I also am revamping some things a little, (As you notice, no italics in the beginning.) And I just realized that It'll be my first year on FF next month LOL. I'm not sure if I'll do anything because I'll most likely forget to do anything. BUT, I do want to do two sequels for stories I've written in the past. First, I know Here Comes the Groom is one of the more popular ones I've written (Seriously, more than 48,000 views THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!). And idk if you noticed, but the day I posted it is on September 3. So OBVIOUSLY I have to make a sequel to celebrate! I want to make it very short though, and it'll be based on before Chloe and Nathanael got married. And I know True Identity is a favorite too, so I'll be making a sequel for that too. And I know I said that I was gonna post this next week, but...I'm impatient and I really want to make another full story lol It's been so long. Oh and this one is for 18+ so don't read if you're not comfortable with...things...(Can't spoil.)

~Responses to KC~

A mysterious dreamer: Thank you for reading! It'll come! Think about it: The more time they spend on it, the more amazing it'll be when it comes out! Don't cry, it's coming c;

UnicornSecrets: I think mine would have to be Spring! I love the flowers! Plus, my birthday is in the Spring c; Lol, it had to happen. Of course! Thank you! And girl, I've read your work. Yours is better! ;D

Pinksakura271: No problem! Obviously, I couldn't make her a stripper, I think we can both agree that Cecilia being a stripper isn't the right role. I can imagine her being one! Thank you! True love...I've had brie before, that's good. Not camembert though. I do like summer, but I don't like the heat, and I hardly go to the beach because I don't like sand. WHAT?! I would die! Attack her with his love...hahaha. I don't know if he even does feed him. He would be the party person...Mhm. YOSH CHRISTMAS! It's not mine either. I HATE the cold. Hehe! And for your question, I don't watch a lot of Pokemon to answer LOL. But if I HAD to pick, it'd be Eevee.

Nina The Fangirl: Thank you for reading Nina!

~Response to Slave to The Rhythm~

CupcakeLover1699: In all honestly, I have no intent of making this a real story because I can just imagine it being similar to a story I already wrote, Miraculous: Mine to Take, but with different situations. So right now, the answer is no, but maybe in the future it'll happen. I'm sorry :x And thank you for reading!

 **XOXO**

Adrien leaned against the podium outside of his school. He watched as Marinette was talking to Alya at the bottom of the stairs. He heard her twinkling laugh and she brushed a lock of her blue hair behind her ear ever so delicately.

 _It was like watching an angel._ Adrien has had a crush on her FOR THE LONGEST TIME. But, nerves and fear prevented him from ever telling her. _Plus, it would ruin our friendship and I don't want to ruin it but I just want to KISS HER FREAKING LIPS. SO. BAD. They look so plum, pink, sultry. WAIT WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS SHE'S JUST A FRIEND WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU-_

 _"_ Adrien?" Marinette asked Adrien. Adrien jolted from his spot. _Shit, I didn't know she was there._ "Oh sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Marinette giggled and repeated, "Today's Friday, I was wondering if you were going to come over to my house for our usual movie marathon?"

Oh, right. Every Friday, Marinette and Adrien would watch binge watch any movies they wanted and they'd stay up all night until they fell asleep. It was the only thing Adrien would look forward to during the week. Because he got to be with Marinette. Make her laugh. Slightly touch knees. Marinette laying her head on his shoulder.

 _God Adrien, at this point, you'll be starring in a porno._ "Adrien?" Marinette asked again. _Damn it, he did it again._ "Yeah, I'll be there!" Adrien grinned, to make the small bluenette not worry. Marinette smiled. "Okay! See you at 7!" Adrien nodded as she ran down the steps and walked home. Nino walked over to his left side and clapped his back hard. "Dude, you got it BAD." Adrien flinched and jumped away from him, rubbing his back.

 _Nino is always right..._

 **XOXO**

Later on, Adrien walked up to Marinette's room slowly. He was freaking nervous! Sure, they've been doing movie marathons on Friday since they became friends. But lately, it's been different. That was BEFORE he realized that he had feelings for the bluenette. He didn't fully notice her blue eyes, her striking blue hair, her cute nose and freckles...

 _FOCUS ADRIEN! DON'T. MAKE. THIS. AWKWARD. It's just Marinette. Just a friend. Even though you want to be more... DAMN IT. OKAY, just knock on her bedroom door, and act natural. You can do this man!_

Adrien nervously knocked on Marinette's bedroom door. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps shuffling to the door. The door creaked open and there stood Marinette, smiling. "Hi Adrien!"

Okay, he can't do this. Even her pajamas are adorable! And she looks so much more hotter! Marinette had her hair in a bun, wearing a pink tank top and white baggy shorts. She wore polka dotted blue shoes on her feet. AND NO MAKEUP. Adrien thought she looked flawless...and so sexy without makeup...

Adrien gazed at her up and down and he noticed that her bra strap was visible. _Oh god. I can see it. I want to touch it. I NEED to touch it. I hope that I don't get a nosebleed just staring at it..._

"Er, Adrien? Are you okay?" Marinette questioned. Adrien blinked out of his trance and grinned. "Yup! Wonderful!" He walked in, and Marinette closed the door with a confused look on her face, but shrugged it off.

She sat on the bed and grabbed her open laptop, crossing her legs and putting the laptop on top of them. Adrien's cheeks turned red at the thought of sitting on her bed. _Get a grip! You've sat on her bed before!_

"Do you want any snacks? I grabbed some sweets from the bakery." Marinette pointed to the tray of scrumptious snacks on her desk. "I-I'm good." Adrien stuttered. Marinette patted the space next to her on the bed and smiled. "Come on, let's get started!" Adrien put his bag on the floor and took off her shoes. His cheeks turned red as he slowly sat next to Marinette.

Marinette grinned and looked into his green eyes. "What do you want to watch?" _Fuck, how is he supposed to answer when she's looking at him like that?! So pretty and adorable..._

"Y-you can pick." Adrien answered, swallowing his spit to distract him from her deep eyes. "Alright. I'm gonna pick...Titantic!"

 _You have to be fucking kidding me! A romance movie?! Shit._

 **XOXO**

Marinette layed her head against his shoulder as she started to cry. Her hand softly gripped Adrien's right arm. "It's...so...beautiful!" She sobbed. _Good thing her crying is distracting me from the fact that her head is ON MY SHOULDER._ "Mhm." Adrien responded.

As the movie credits were showing, Marinette's fingernails were softly digging into his arm. _Damn it Adrien, do not give in. Do not GIVE IN._ But her touch was tempting him. And she smelled like vanilla...

Marinette slowly lifted her head from his shoulder. She turned to him and softly asked, "Do you want to watch another movie?" Adrien shook his head no. "Then what do you want to-" Marinette stopped mid sentence because Adrien softly touched her cheek.

They were wet from the crying. He looked deeply into her eyes. They had a glossy shine. Adrien slowly licked his lips and his thumb went to her bottom lip. Marinette let out a sharp breath as he traced her lips with his thumb. Adrien leaned in closer, and put his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle at first, but turned more passionate because surprisingly, she started kissing him back.

His hands slid to her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Never in Adrien's life did he feel something so...pleasurable. And perfect. His hands traveled to her breasts and Marinette broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" Adrien whispered.

"I-I've never done this before." Marinette whispered, her cheeks turning red and turning away from him, playing with her hair. Adrien put her a finger underneath her chin and made her look at him. "Neither have I." Adrien whispered to her. Adrien kissed her again, feeling a fire inside of him. And he guessed that Marinette felt it too because she kissed him back passionately.

Adrien's lips trailed down her neck, nipping her each time his lips made contact. Marinette hissed and tossed her head back. She had never felt this before. It was different. Sexy. Desirable. And she wanted more.

His hands traveled too his breasts again, but this time, she let him touch. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel them without the barriers that blocked them- the shirt and the bra. "C-can I?" He asked.

Marinette nodded quietly and he slowly peeled off her shirt. He gazed at her breasts and noticed the black lacy bra she had on. Adrien licked his lips slowly. He went to the back of the bra and tried to take it off.

But he couldn't. His hands were shaking. He couldn't unhook it. "I can't get if off." His mind was too clouded. He was distracted by her. "I don't know how-" Marinette unhooked the bra and threw it on the floor. She gave him a deadpan look. "Really?"

"I never took one off before." Adrien pouted, blushing. She slowly climbed into his lap, looking into his eyes. _Fuck, not those eyes._ "D-don't just stare." Marinette whispered. That was all Adrien needed to hear. He suddenly latched onto her breasts and she gasped. She didn't know that his touch would be so soft. He was careful at first, as like she was glass, easy to break. "So soft..." Adrien murmured.

Marinette's face flushed. She moaned as he kept massaging her breasts. It felt...so _good._ He wanted to make her moan again. Hell, he didn't think he'd be THIS horny. He put her mouth on her left nipple and gently sucked. Marinette inhaled sharply. She didn't think he was THAT good.

Her area felt hot. Adrien's hand softly trailed down to her shorts and he peeled them off, without ease. She was only in her underwear and Adrien was still fully clothed. That wasn't to be that way for long. She peeled off his shirt and she unzipped his jeans, but didn't pull them off. She traced each of his abs and looked deep into his emerald eyes. They were shining with desire.

She wanted to feel him just as much as he wanted to feel her. "C-can you get off, please?" Adrien asked. Marinette slowly nodded and she moved to the side. _Did he not want me anymore? Did I do something wrong?_

Adrien pulled off his jeans and sat back down on the bed. He pulled her to his lap and her legs wrapped around his waist, her core against his area. Adrien rubbed against her and she gasped, his hands grabbing her hips roughly. They kissed again, and this time it was messy and hot. Adrien kissed her lips and then her jaw, and then her neck. He was setting every nerve of Marinette on fire.

He sucked on her neck and one of his hands trailed down to her thighs. He started to rub them and Marinette let out another moan. His fingers were gentle as they inched toward her entrance. She felt euphoric as one finger slipped inside. She was warm and clenched.

"It feels so tight." He whispered into her ear. He slipped in another finger and Marinette sucked in a breath. He slowly pumped in and out of her. Marinette felt like her whole body was on fire, and she loved it. She panted and moaned against his neck. She felt so warm and wet. He couldn't get enough of her.

He wanted to be inside her. But not just yet. He pulled his hand out and Marinette was a bit sad. Then he asked, "Can I try something?"

"Okay." Marinette responded. He put Marinette on the middle of the bed and he laid on his stomach. He spread her legs open and he inched closer between her thighs. He grinned evilly. "Adrien, what are you- Hnngh!"

He started licking her center slowly and Marinette felt like she was going to explode. His fingers slipped back inside while his tongue licked her clit and the area around it. "A-adrien." Marinette moaned. She felt chills going up and down her spine.

He went rougher and faster, causing Marinette to cry out. Her walls clinched around his fingers as pleasure poured out of her. Adrien sat up and grinned at her. He managed to get her to have an orgasm, and he was kinda proud of it.

Marinette tackled him and she touched his abs again, causing him to shudder under her touch. She went down to his boxers. She pinched one side, pulling it out and then snapping it back to his skin. "Ouch!" Adrien yelped. Marinette giggled and she softly pulled them off, the last barrier finally gone.

She looked at his member and Adrien watched her staring. It was big, not that she could compare it to anything. There was purple veins on it and with her thumb, she started to touch the tip.

Adrien moaned and he gripped Marinette's hand. He moved it up and down, making sure she squeezed the head a little. He was in heaven. But Marinette wanted to surprise him, like he did to her a few moments ago.

She brought her mouth down to his tip and start to suck on it. "Fuck." Adrien hissed. He didn't know Marinette was going to do _that._ It was so hot, and so wet. She took him further into her mouth, and Adrien's hand went to her hair, pushing her down, making her go deeper. It hurt a little, but he didn't care.

Marinette moaned with her lips wrapped around his tip. He jumped and moaned, "Marinette." That made her want to go faster. She sped up a little bit and Adrien grunted louder. He didn't know if she knew, but she was driving him crazy.

Finally, she cupped his balls, his body tensed up. His muscles began to clench and unclench. His body vibrated, wanting more. He shoved himself deeper into Marinette's mouth. He roared and hot cum spilled into Marinette's mouth. She removed her mouth from his member and he pulled Marinette up to his mouth, kissing her passionately.

Adrien lifted his back up, cradling Marinette and gripping her hips as they sat upward. They both panted and their area were near to touching. "Are you sure you want this?" Adrien whispered. Marinette nodded. "My parents are at a convention in Florida for the weekend."

"Good, I wouldn't want them to hear you scream." Marinette looked confused. "Scream at what?" Adrien pushed her down on the bed, and climbed on top of her. He lifted her arms above her head, one hand holding them together, and he quickly kissed her on her neck down to her breasts.

Marinette panted as his other hand gripped her right breast and he sucked on the right nipple. She moaned and she realized where his member was inching too late. He went inside her, and she gasped. She arched her back a bit and Adrien's tongue circled around her nipple, teasing it.

She had never experienced this before. It was surreal. Exciting. Indescribable. He started to go in and out faster, and she screamed his name. Adrien put his lips on hers, his hand behind her neck, pulling her closer. As he kept going faster, Marinette moaned into his mouth and then they came together. Adrien pulled himself out of her and they broke the kiss, panting and staring at each other.

"That was...amazing." Adrien spoke first.

Marinette slowly nodded and she felt herself falling asleep.

 **XOXO**

The teenagers could feel the sun beating down on their faces in the morning. Adrien tried to shield his eyes with his hand, but it didn't work and he opened them. He turned to Marinette and saw her looking into his eyes.

He never thought that he would ever wake up next to Marinette. But now that he has...it was incredible. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Adrien grinned, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Morning." Marinette mumbled. She scooted closer to him and he held her in his arms, rubbing her back in soft circles. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." She responded. She laid her head on her chest and felt his heartbeat. Adrien's other hand rubbed her arm up and down. "You don't regret it, do you?" He asked worriedly. Marinette looked up at him in shock. "N-o! No. I don't. I just...didn't think that you felt the same way about me like that." Adrien looked down into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I-I didn't think you even noticed me. I thought I was plain, boring, and so clumsy. I didn't think you'd even glance at me."

"That's not true. I've had a crush on you since we were 15. I just didn't know how to tell you because I thought you'd reject me." Marinette's mouth gaped open. "What! I could never!" Adrien chuckled. "I guess we both thought wrong."

Marinette grabbed his arm softly and gripped. "A-adrien?"

"Hm?" Adrien asked. Marinette blushed deep red. "Do you think that...we could do it again?" Adrien chuckled and kissed her forehead again. "Of course, Mari. You thought that this was a one-time thing?"

Adrien gripped one of her butt cheeks and Marinette's mouth went wide open, blushing and swatting his arm. "ADRIEN!" He ignored her and went for his lips, kissing her deeply, his hands cupping her cheeks.

 **X** **OXO**

 **Conspiraty:** Well. That went differently than I expected. I swear, this was not the path I was going to go to with originally lol. But I decided to go with it, since I know someone was asking me for smut in one of my stories. So here you go! The first smut fanfic I've written. This is the first one, so I know there was some things I did wrong so please don't attack me .-. I used MissyPlatinum as a reference to the sex scene. This isn't what I usually write lol. And Marinette and Adrien are eighteen in this, so there was NO underage sex in this, I don't promote that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Maybe there'll be some smut in the future? Idk lol. I need some more practice with it. Bye darlings!


End file.
